


Weighted Beauty

by Less_Talented_Soundwave



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Body Worship, M/M, Sticky, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Talented_Soundwave/pseuds/Less_Talented_Soundwave
Summary: A gentle caress of his hip plating was all the warning Rodimus received before being flipped onto his side, the presence of a strong frame at his back side. He tugged his pillow close, one servo fisting the sheet while the other clung to the plush bed piece with all his might. That fragger…he was probably so smug right now…





	Weighted Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hero_of_derp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/gifts).



> Unbeta'd

A gentle caress of his hip plating was all the warning Rodimus received before being flipped onto his side, the presence of a strong frame at his back side. He tugged his pillow close, one servo fisting the sheet while the other clung to the plush bed piece with all his might. That fragger…he was probably so smug right now…

A quick glance over his shoulder told him that, no, the aforementioned ‘fragger’ was not smug at all…in fact, he almost appeared concerned.

“Rodimus…you’ve lost weight…” The gruff voice earned the mech a soft flinch, knowing he was about to get some sort of lecture.

“Rodimu-”

“What?” He snapped, glancing back over his shoulder and shooting the warlord a soft glare. Megatron did not seem dissuaded at all, optics half lidded as he studied the smaller mech. It was obvious he has not been eating his rations for quite some time, the once heavier frame now slimming back up.

The Autobot knew why he was here, so there was no sense wasting his time by beating around the bush.

“You need to drink. Before you wither away.” His voice, while smooth as silk, was still stern as his words were spoken with meaning, “Why do you refuse them?”

He was met with silence, Rodimus burying his helm into the pillow with a soft huff, optics half lidded it a pitiful glare.

“Rodimus…Do not ignore me, I know what this is about-”

“I’m disgusting” Rodimus cut him off, snapping out before hiding his helm away completely, “I don’t understand why you are still here…”

A gentle servo grazed his shoulder, trailing over his plating before softly ushering him onto his back once more.

“Rodimus…You are gorgeous” The servo slipped lower, caressing his outwardly dented plating, than returned upward to stroke over his chin, “Have I not been making you feel beautiful? My apologies, I had no intention of leaving you feel lacking.”

Megatron soon covered his frame with his own, towering over him, lips parted in such a way that seemed so inviting…

“I-….I’m just so…” Rodimus couldn’t find the words, stumbling slightly in his rage before gritting his denta, “So weighted…I-” He was silenced with a kiss, dents grazing his lower lip before soothing over it with a lap of a glossa.

“You are recovering…you can not help your weight, Rodimus, and you can not restrict your diet because you believe you are to large.” And there was that servo on his, once slim, stomach plating, caressing and even pinching a bit of the now pudgy plating.

“You are harming yourself by refusing to fuel, not fixing it…” There was a slow nudge of their helms, optics locked for a moment before Rodimus shifted his gaze, optics down cast.

“I am not mocking you, quite the contrary…You are very gorgeous, and lovely sculpted…” Each bit of praise was accented by a tender kiss to his plating, trailing further down his chassis and towards his pelvic plating, “You are quite strong, over coming such a sickness…you’ve accomplished many feats in your lifetime, no doubt; but, that had to be your hardest. Or, one could argue finding love in a Decepticon would be the hardest, don’t you agree?”

By now, Megatron had reached his thighs, one cupped between two massive servos as he pepper the inner most part with kisses, soft brushes of denta sending spikes up Rodimus’ neural net.

“These are my favorite…so strong, so commanding…” Megatron hummed, transferring his gaze for a moment with a slight upturn of his lips, “Could bring the most powerful mech to their knees…”

“I can barely move without them rubbing together, how is that strong? Who would take orders from a mech who looked like he spent a bit to much time in the cafeteria than on a battle field? How-”

“Shush” Megatron whispered softly, caressing his right thigh before turning to give the other the same attention, “I understand your distress, truly I do…” He vented, little puffs of steam filtering through his vents before focusing his attention back on those wonderfully thick thighs.

“What you are failing to see is this…you already have a powerful mech before you, willing to obey your commands, willing to drop to his knees to make you happy…” He hummed a gentle tune, slipping his optics closed, “One who finds your frame as gorgeous as they come…and, one who is willing to spend a millennia doing everything in their power to make sure you feel just as beautiful as you truly are.”

At this, Rodimus’ wasn’t sure when it started to happen, but he could feel his optics burning and his denta digging into his lower lip. He knew Megatron meant every word-

His vents hitched in a slight hiccup, squeezing his optics shut before coolant could leak over the edges, and only opened them when the massive frame atop his own shifted. He was soon staring into this bright red optics, spark stalling before forcing his body to move. He reached up, tugging him down into bruising kiss and enjoying the way their lips meshed together, enjoying the weight of his lover on him-

“Well, Rodimus? Will you allow me to make you feel beautiful?” When had the kiss ended? He needed more, needed to feel that connection-

“Yes, please…!” He nearly pleaded, pawing at his frame before tugging him down into another kiss, swallowing down Megatron’s chuckle.

Digits caressed over thick plating, digging into seams before soothing away the burn. They seemed almost calculated, Rodimus inching for them to hurry up as he jabbed Megatron with a knee to the side.

This simply earned him another chuckle, and for hands to return to his thighs, “Rodimus…I do believe I was given explicit permission, by you, to make you feel beautiful. Now, tell me, how am I supposed to do that, when you are so intent on rushing me?” He teased against an audial, mouthing it before pulling back, settling himself directly between Rodimus’ thighs.

“Megatron, please-”

“Hush, in due time, my dear….” He hummed, tugging the smaller frame close by his ankles, settling his legs over his and easily spreading him wide open, “For now, let me work…”

For once, Rodimus remained quite, chewing his lower lip as he watched the warbird work digits into his thigh plating, thumbs caressing his panels and easily coaxing them out open.

What he expected was for those careful digits to enter him, shoving past thick lips and drive home with such vigor-!

But, that never happened, pulling a soft groan from the hot rod. Instead, gentle servos palmed his over his warm array, grinding against his puffy node exterior node. He whimpered, bucking his hips and drawing more delicious friction from the servo before it could he pulled just out of reach.

“So eager, I truly have been neglecting you, haven’t I?” Megatron mused aloud, giving the valve a final pat before pulling his servo back and letting his own panels slip aside, “I will never let it happen again, you have my word, my dear spark”

“I…I believe you” Rodimus huffed, a light blue blush clinging to his features, “Just get on with it!” He aimed to kick the large mech once more, gritting his denta in defeat as both his legs were captured by the knees.

“Of course, I would hate to keep you waiting” Megatron teased, licking his lips before shifting closer. He rested his swollen spike on plump folds, Rodimus’ vents hitching once more in excitement, feeling his every ridge and every biolight aligned on said spike.

“I’m going to show you just how powerful your thighs can be, Rodimus.”, his knees were drawn close together, easily trapping Megatron’s spike between, “And than, I’m going to take you…over and over…than, we shall lie here together. Would you like that?”

A energetic nod was his response, small servos returning to wrinkled sheets and fisting them as Megatron gave a testing buck of his hips. No more words would be spoken, for a few brief moments, hefty servos shifting their grip from knees to thighs before giving another buck.

Rodimus cried out, valve clenching down in an attempt to draw the spike further inside of his valve; but, clenched down on nothing, valve spasming shortly after. He let out a soft curse, arching and wriggling to try an garner more friction, rewarded with that spike catching his node with each careful thrust.

“Megatron! Megs-!” He moaned, tossing his helm back, “R-Right there…Yes!”

A soft rip echoed behind his moans, tore sheets bunched up in quivering servos; not that either of them seemed to notice, both to entranced with the other.

“That’s it, Rodimus, just like that…tell me what you want” Megatron vented, struggling to keep his composure with such a delightful creature below him, crying out his name.

“O-Oh…! S-So close, please please…!” Rodimus nearly sobbed, frame jolting with each stroke of his node, “I-I…Megs!” He cried out, overloading with very little preamble, arching out before collapsing onto the bed once more.

“D-Don’t stop, please….” He whimpered for more, earning a low chuckle from the Decepticon.

“Dear Rodimus…we have all night”


End file.
